<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Optimist's Tale by Enigma3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306736">The Optimist's Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma3000/pseuds/Enigma3000'>Enigma3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chaman Bahaar (2020), Gulabo Sitabo (2020), Original Work, baanku or whatever i hate it here, technically - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AGAIN IM NOT AN APOLOGIST, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Dard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gays Everywhere, Gen, Girls in Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I LOVE FANON BILLU IM SORRY, I love him, M/M, Repentance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Violence, You will see why, again. catch me tagging like people will look this up bye, baankey rights, billu needs a hug, billu suffers a lot i promise, broke boys in love, but like, but only if like. repentance is happening, canon creepy behaviour, creepy behaviour, fuck canon billu rights, gays, homophobia doesnt exist here narayana narayana, i am soft and i believe in second chances sue me, i just, im so sorry, mlm, oh dear im slandering myself with these tags, only fanon billu rights, op is not a creep apologist i swear, please dont dismiss because billu i did right by rinku i promise, redemption arc, someone give them money goddamn, thank you, the redemption arc is real pls give me a chance, they dont kiss until they very end im sorry, this is less fic more original story help, warranted, what is a heterosexuality, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma3000/pseuds/Enigma3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baankey misses his childhood friend.</p><p>Granted, he's back here now. And the man who bears Billu's name and a more grown version of his face is undeniably there.</p><p>But it isn't his <i>friend.</i></p><p>It can't be.</p><p>His <i>friend</i> knows how deeply he cares for the Nanoria girl. How much he's indebted to them for everything they've done for Baankey. His <i>friend</i> knows better than to harass some poor girl- a child, for fuck's sake, she's yet to turn 18.</p><p>This sick son of a bitch isn't his friend. He can't be.</p><p>He shouldn't, either.</p><p>...Right?</p><p>Then why is Baankey giving him a second chance?</p><p>----</p><p>[Takes place after the events of Gulabo Sitabo, during the events of Chaman Bahaar. There is a solid redemption arc in place I promise pls do not cancel me I'm just here]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baankey Rastogi/Prem Kumar "Billu" Yadav, Rinku Nanoria/Guddo Rastogi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ashleel+angles">ashleel angles</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're reading this I would die for you and I hope this is worth your time</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re going back.”</p><p> </p><p>Baankey watched his sisters look up from what they were doing, confusion etched on their faces. He surveyed their expressions, noting with slight disappointment how his utterly random, entirely context free statement had apparently not been enough to clue them in to what was on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Neetu seemed the most confused of them all. That was understandable, he supposed, she was far too young to remember Mungeli. Hell, to be fair, she hadn’t even really been there. Baankey and his family had left a mere two months after his dad died- his mother had still been pregnant with his sister when they moved to cityplace.</p><p> </p><p>It had been the right decision, even if it was rather hard.</p><p> </p><p>Baankey had only been 12 when his father died. </p><p> </p><p>He was set to teach his son how to operate the mill that following year.</p><p> </p><p>So his mother had taken over their flour mill for a few weeks, in their father’s stead (in Baankey’s stead, his mind supplied helpfully). She worked when she should have been resting, worked through the grief and exhaustion the previous months had brought her. </p><p> </p><p>While Baankey took his mother’s. </p><p> </p><p>He had suddenly found himself the man of the house, at that tender an age- it started with caring for them, cooking and cleaning and everything else that his mother expected him to do in her absence. And it ended with quitting school, so his sister could go (only so much money they could spare for fees. And she had always been smarter than him, anyway. That’s what everyone said).</p><p> </p><p>Billu had been heartbroken. </p><p> </p><p>He had still continued to visit Baankey from time to time, what with them being each others’ only friend, growing up.</p><p> </p><p>And then the time had come to move.</p><p> </p><p>Mungeli was practically the middle of nowhere. A flour mill wasn’t very profitable here. So they moved, one day, left their old life and friends behind and moved somewhere it would be easier to survive. To his mothers’ parents’ home, in Lucknow. And as childhood friends often do, Billu and Baankey forgot about one another with the sudden miles of distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of being around Billu again did intrigue Baankey, yes, but it wasn’t really why he wanted to move back. Ever since Mirza (and they, too) had lost the mansion to the government, money had been hard to come by. It was hard enough to make ends meet as it were in the city, let alone find decent, affordable housing.</p><p> </p><p>Damn this economy.</p><p> </p><p>Baankey’s mother looked up from her needle and thread (they couldn’t afford new clothes as often anymore), her expression a curious mixture of offense and horror.</p><p> </p><p>She knew immediately what he was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“NO! No, Baankey we are not going back there.”</p><p> </p><p>He’d been expecting this.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma, my decision is final. We can’t live here anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kya decision final? I’m your mother, and I’m saying we’re not-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care. I’m the man of this house,”</p><p> </p><p>He hated playing that card. He didn’t feel like “the man” at all, Baankey always felt like an impostor trying to fill the shoes his dad left behind for him far too early.,</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m saying we have to go back to Mungeli if you want to live.”</p><p> </p><p>Granted, he was being a touch dramatic. But he was allowed here, really.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because you’re too lazy to get a second job-”</p><p> </p><p>“Too la- TOO LAZY? I’VE BEEN HUNTING FOR TWO MONTHS. THE CITY IS OUT OF WORK, MA. ESPECIALLY FOR A CLASS 6TH PASS LIKE ME. HUM JA RAHE HAI, BAS”</p><p> </p><p>It was unfair.</p><p> </p><p>It was so unfair.</p><p> </p><p>All he was trying to do was grant himself and his family a better chance at literal survival, making the right, most logical decision for once in his life. And here she was, fighting him every step of the way. He knew why she didn’t want to go back. He couldn’t imagine all those memories of the husband she had loved and lost would be easy to relive. But desperate times called for desperate measures.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t see it that way. He hadn’t expected her to, either. Not this soon.</p><p> </p><p>“Your sisters’ education?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a school there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a good one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I studied there for 9 years, ma.”</p><p> </p><p>“So?”</p><p> </p><p>Ouch.</p><p> </p><p>“Guddo studied there for four years.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Alright. What about the flour mill?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can start one there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll make even lesser money.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll find a second job.”</p><p> </p><p>His mother snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Because that’s been a very successful plan, so far.”</p><p> </p><p>Baankey grit his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>There was no convincing her. Unless...</p><p> </p><p>No point hiding the truth anymore, he supposed. The idea to move back wasn’t one he had of his own volition, no. Maybe if she heard why he wanted to go back there-</p><p> </p><p>“They’re evicting us. On the 25th. Of this month. And I can’t find another place here. Not this soon.”</p><p> </p><p>He watched her expression turn from anger to concern, and some sad little part of himself enjoyed it.</p><p> </p><p>“But I can go to Mungeli, find some place for us to stay by then. Billu can help.”</p><p> </p><p>Baankey’s mother relented, seeing a shred of logic through the haze of annoyance clouding her rationality. She knew, deep down, that what Baankey was saying was right, but even so she couldn’t help but look upon him as the same young boy who had no idea what he was doing, taking on responsibilities far too large for his tiny shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still angry that I made you leave that boy behind, aren’t you? You still miss him. Is that why you want to go back?”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t angry.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t miss Billu.</p><p> </p><p>Uprooting his entire family just to get closer to a childhood friend wasn’t on his agenda.</p><p> </p><p>Baankey had been angry, at first. Billu was all Baankey really had. To leave him behind and start a new life in a strange new place had been by far the hardest thing Baankey had ever had to do. But the anger had faded, eventually, just as Billu had from his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Baankey stepped off the bus (human sized oven, they ought to call it), enjoying a mere second of relief before the sweltering heat hit his neck almost immediately. He laughed to himself, taken back to his childhood for a moment, when he and Billu would lie unmoving on the ground under the sun after having made off with a boomerang from a local shop. It was the only reason he learned to run fast, really. The few (3) prizes he had ever won over his school days had all been for running.</p><p> </p><p>Back there, now, staring at the bus stand they used to frequent on terribly hot days (it was on the outskirts of town, nobody ever came here), Baankey was met with an unsurprising realisation.</p><p> </p><p>He missed Billu.</p><p> </p><p>But that was immaterial, now. He needed to find a place to live first.</p><p> </p><p>He could go looking for Billu after that. </p><p> </p><p><em>If he even lived here, anymore,</em> Baankey reminded himself. Nearly ten years had passed since then. Who knows where he was now?</p><p> </p><p>Baankey sighed, slung his bag a little higher up on his shoulder, and began making his way towards the town.</p><p> </p><p>Looking for more than one thing, perhaps.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The walk to the heart of the town wasn’t too long, thankfully, Baankey was sure he would have collapsed had he been forced to walk even a kilometre longer than he had already. Which wasn’t a lot, really, but he hadn’t eaten anything in about… 9 hours, now. The train ride had cost too much as it were. </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t dare tap into the savings he had brought along with himself. Extra hours at the mill, plus a few odd jobs here and there had allowed him to save enough to find a decent place to live, plus pay the first few months of rent in advance.</p><p> </p><p>He knew how this worked. Advance rent would heighten his odds of finding a place significantly.</p><p> </p><p>Decent wasn’t necessary. A place to live would be enough, honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Baankey didn’t have to search very hard, either, he’d lived in a rented, rather cramped house for the first twelve years of his life right in Mungeli. Thos houses were probably still available- they had to be. In all his years there, there was always at least one vacant flat in the collective eight available, spread across two buildings. Plus, the rent was affordable. The cheapest in Mungeli, actually.</p><p> </p><p>It was unlikely that things would have changed. Nothing ever changed in this place. Something he had hated as he grew up here, then longed for when they moved to Lucknow.</p><p> </p><p>He was, regrettably, quite wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Not about the vacancy thing, no, there were in fact two flats vacant this time.</p><p> </p><p>The rent had risen</p><p> </p><p>Significantly.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t been expecting that. He should have, perhaps, but he was never really the smartest in any room. Even if there was nobody else in it.</p><p> </p><p>Baankey sighed, shook hands with the grumpy looking landlord, and turned around to head back home.</p><p> </p><p>His mother was going to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>He found himself on the bus stand bench again, waiting for another bus and then another train to deliver him to his end. It was one of the most painful waits of his life, Baankey had to admit, made even more annoying by the silent presence of the man beside him. Baankey paid him no attention, but he could’ve sworn the stranger kept glancing at him from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>Odd.</p><p> </p><p>About ten minutes passed by in disconcerting silence, neither him, when he finally made out the faint outline of a bus in the distance. Followed by the unmistakable flash of headlights.</p><p>Baankey got up and waved his hands. People rarely ever waited at that stand, so it was unlikely that he would be noticed unless he got the driver’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“HELLO, BUS. BUS, HELLO.”</p><p> </p><p>“...BAANKEY?”</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>Who said that-</p><p> </p><p>“BAANKEY? BAANKEY RASTOGI? IS THAT YOU?”</p><p> </p><p>Baankey turned around slowly, his eyes falling on the stranger who had been seated on the bench mere moments ago, now standing up and beaming at him in the dim light of dusk. He stood still for a moment, forgetting for a second to catch the driver’s attention from the sheer shock hearing his own name had brought him. He hadn’t been expecting anyone to recognise him, let alone someone he had never really met before-</p><p> </p><p>Unless…</p><p> </p><p>“BILLU?”</p><p> </p><p>Billu nodded enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>He had been catching glimpses of Baankey out of the corner of his eye, the whole time they had sat there, unsure of whether or not it indeed was his friend. Sure, he looked rather familiar, but still-</p><p> </p><p>The heavy lisp on the word “bus” had tipped him off at last.</p><p> </p><p>The bus drove right past, but Baankey was too preoccupied to give a damn.</p><p> </p><p>Billu walked towards him, held his hand out to greet an old friend and waited for Baankey to take it.</p><p> </p><p>Baankey didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Billu found himself being pulled in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” he asked, his words somewhat muffled by Baankey’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Baankey let go, not without a friendly clap on Billu’s back. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh. Thing is-”</p><p> </p><p>In the five or so minutes that followed, Baankey explained everything there was to be explained. Billu’s face seemed to brighten with every word, finally ending in a smile when he realised what Baankey was saying. His old friend- the best friend he had ever had- was moving back. </p><p> </p><p>“...Unfortunately, I couldn’t find anything, so I don’t think-”</p><p> </p><p>“What- WAIT! NO NO, WAIT, THERE’S A FLAT LYING EMPTY NEAR WHERE OUR SCHOOL USED TO BE. Nobody wants to live there because it’s near the school-”</p><p> </p><p>Baankey smiled. He knew how noisy the school could get, hell, he had contributed to it once. Unsurprising that it was empty.</p><p> </p><p>“-so rent should be low, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, thank goodness. Maybe it wouldn’t be his last day after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Billu. God, you literally saved my life-”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, don’t mention it, chotu.”</p><p> </p><p>Baankey frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“You do realise you’re the shorter one, now.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Alright.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dont know what this is either. But complex characters keep my heart beating so this was fun to write thanks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>